kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Facilities (Pool Slide Story)
Facilities in Pool Slide Story involving Utilities, Pool, Lounging, Restaurant, Attraction and Slide. They can be obtained or unlocked from Pool Association Judge, Friends in SNS, Certification, Research, and Pool Rank Up. Table Info: * Cost = The build cost as in Gold (G). For tiles, the price is based on 1x1. * Scent = Affect the scent of the pool. Read more in Pool. * Popul. = Customers' satisfaction bar fills more if the value is high. Also add the Total Popularity of your water park. * Maint. = Maintenance Cost as in Gold (G). * Use = The price for customers to rent a lounge area as in Gold (G). * Shop = The cost of resupply the facility as in Gold (G). * Availability = How does a structure available to build or restock. Outdoor's sunshine does not affect the facilities, but the pool. Sortable spreadsheet here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1TqgPSiKvFfQ1c9Ctpsb5-sclo00UY4lCQFfQuKy-IC4/edit?usp=sharing Currently Edit is turned on while I fill in missing data. Anyone is free to migrate data from the spreadsheet to the wiki. Also adding a section for necessary quest chains to unlock facilities, tiles etc on the spreadsheet. Utilities Consists of tiling, utilities (Building Icon) and decorations (Tree label). Any indoor tile created will make an indoor area, which requires an Entrance for customers to access. Decoration can gives Seasonal Popularity Boost if it matches the current season. *Not to confuse with "Pineapple item" �� Pool Pool tiles can be unlocked via passing Certifications. Read Pool for the details. Lounging Essentials for customers to rest and regain energy after swimming. If customers bought items from Restaurant, they will try find a lounge area to wait or sit. Else they will leave with items. Lounge area with green umbrella is tagged as "Paid", which can be rented to customers for the whole day. They only can be unlocked via "Facilities Research" and does not have entrance from the back. Restaurant Serves items from the 5 categories (Beverage, Main/Meals, Snack, Desert and Item) to customers. After customers purchase them, they will find a lounge area to enjoy or walk away. An item's popularity (Music icon) will be added to restaurant's popularity stat. Compatibility between an item and a restaurant will affect its popularity stat on menu: * Green Circle = Gives additional Popul. * Blue Circle = No effect. * Triangle = -50% of item's Popul. If a Restaurant serving recipes from multiple category, additional popularity will be added. For example: * When adding Snack to a Restaurant that only serves a desert, both of the recipes will gain additional popularity. * However, if adding another Snack or Desert, the bonus does not apply. But if it is a Main or Beverage, the bonus apply because they are from different category. * Serving items (Apple icon) does not apply the mentioned bonus. A restaurant with higher popularity also means higher maintenance cost. Since Cooking Level will improve when trying to unlock other Restaurants, the default popularity and maintenance cost will not be mentioned due to lack of accuracy. Attraction Attraction can add popularity to total popularity. It also provides variety effects if applicable: * Special Effect. Such as Jetted Pool and Hot Tub. * Area Bonus. If it sprays water or it is a slide that go towards the pool. * Scent. By adding 1 instance. Read Pool for details. Because the value from Special Effect and Area Bonus can be vary based on pool size, only Special Effect (SE) from 1x1 pool or attraction itself is mentioned. Slide {| class="article-table sortable" ! colspan="9" style="text-align:center;" |Slides |- ! style="text-align:center;" |Pic ! style="text-align:center;" |Name ! Levels ! Lenght ! style="text-align:center;" |Cost (G) !Popul. !Maint. !Shop ! style="text-align:center;" |Availability |- | |Stripy Slide |2 |8 |10,000 |100 |720 |- | |- | |Blue Slide |3 |10 |12,400 |130 |940 |- | |- | |Tree House Slide |3 |12 |13,100 |170 |1,180 |- | |- | |Rocket Slide |2 |15 |13,500 |175 |1,260 |- |